La disparition, XD
by Trekker21
Summary: OS. Lorsque Harry et Ginny mènent l'enquête. Binns a disparu. Mais il n'est pas le seul... Fiction écrite SANS UTILISER UNE SEULE FOIS LA LETTRE E !


**Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir, selon... )  
><strong>

**Voici un petit OS assez spécial, puisqu'il ne comporte pas la moindre fois la lettre _E_ (au delà du grand trait horizontal). L'histoire est toute simple, et je m'en excuse Mais, comprenez, ce n'est vraiment pas facile... Mais bref, il n'y a (presque) pas de faute d'orthographe, et pas trop d'incohérences. Et puis, j'ai essayé de développer un peu la trame, quand même. Alors, chut, hein.  
><strong>

**Je vais pas épiloguer, mais comme ce OS représente beaucoup de travail, il faut bien que j'explique un peu. Ah, et tiens, pendant que j'y pense :_ Je suis ouverte à toute autre proposition de défi d'écriture._**

**C'est fait. Reprenons...  
><strong>

**Vous connaissez sans doute, l'oeuvre de George Penec, La disparition, (sorti en 1969) qui est génial: l'auteur fait tout un livre sans utiliser une seule fois la lettre E. Sinon, je suis heureuse si je vous donne envie de le lire !  
><strong>

**Alors, en temps que grande fan de l'Oulipo, que je suis (vous chercherez sur internet, ça vous cultivera), je me suis moi-même lancé ce défi, afin de mesurer la difficulté de cette entreprise: j'y ai passé tout le week-end ! (en grande partie)**

**Alors, voici pour vous un subliiiime OS (notez l'humour) de 860 mots (en attendant de faire mieux). Alors, Taadaaaam !  
><strong>

** Bonne lecture ! (héhé...haha... XD [d'accord, je vous laisse ! ^^])  
><strong>

* * *

><p>On racontait, parfois, autour d'un bon sandwich, un jour original. Un jour où Harry voulu voir Mr. Binns dans tout Poudlard. Jadis, un jour où il faisait chaud à Poudlard, aujourd'hui, Harry n'avait cours.<p>

Oui, car Binns avait disparu.

Un matin normal, sans fait. Harry avait dormit, avait prit un bon bain, puis alla, suivit par Ron, dans la cour, où il finir son riz au lait, ainsi qu'un grand chocolat chaud. Ron, polochon tout mou du matin, finissait son infusion au thym, proscrit par sa maman. Il râla.  
>- ça fait maigrir ! ça n'a aucun goût ! Bouh !<br>- Ron !

Harry, lui donna un quart du riz Ron sourit, finissant alors son infusion sans chichi.  
>Oui, un jour normal s'amorçait. Un matin banal. Harry avait lu, fait cinq, six formulations pour MacGonagall, aida Hargid à nourrir son Crokdur… Il alla aussi voir son hibou, qu'Hargrid lui offrit alors qu'il allait à Poudlard. Son joli hibou blanc… Qui lui apporta un colis, où il y avait son balais, un Nimbus 3000.<p>

Mais, plus tard, midi sonna.

Plus loin, dans un couloir, nous pouvions voir Harry qui courrait. Son pouls galopait, lui aussi. Mais où allait-il ? (Aucun soupçons ?)  
>Il arriva dans un grand hall. Où il trouva son amour. A Gryffondor, Ginny.<br>La Gryffondor, riait, un yaourt à l'ananas à la main. Harry sourit. Il s'approcha, son amour (Amoour pour toujoour !) qui discutait toujours. Luna lisait un journal, Colin imprimait la photo du jour. Malfoy, suivit par Zabini, poursuivait un hibou tout noir. (Bravo Malfyoy !)  
>- Ginny ! …ça va ? tu n'as pas cours ?<br>- Non, Pourquoi ? mais… toi ? N'avais-tu pas Binns, aujourd'hui ?  
>- Non. Binns a disparu<br>- Où ça ?  
>- Qui sait ? Pas moi.<br>- Alors ? Tu voudrais sortir aujourd'hui ?

Harry poussa un gros soupir. Il aurait pourtant voulu ça. Ginny, la Gryffondor. Ginny… son Amour…  
>- Harry ! voudrais-tu sortir aujourd'hui ?<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Nous, stop. Sortir, stop. Aujourd'hui, stop.<br>- Ah ! Non.

Idiot. Idiot ! IDIOT !  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Allons voir si l'on pourrait voir Binns. Ou au moins avoir un tuyau sur sa localisation.  
>- Bon, d'accord.<p>

Tout à coup, Ron surgit. Il prit un gros sandwich au thon, l'avala tout rond, accompagnant sa mastication par un air satisfait. Puis il avala son infusion du midi. Un rictus grognon apparut. Ron n'aimait pas la potion au thym. Ni au potiron.  
>- Ron, aurais-tu vu Binns, aujourd'hui ?<br>- Binns ? Du tout, dit Ron, profitant d'un instant sans agitation pour avoir un sac garni. Tu voudrais un bonbon ?  
>- D'arccord.<p>

Harry attrapa un bonbon au chocolat. Puis, suivit par Ginny, il quitta son ami qui avait saisit un bonbon au citron.. Ginny paria trois gallions à Harry : pour la gryffondor, Binns n'avait pas disparu. Il aurait pu avoir un pont d'un jour, pour dormir. Suivit par Ginny, Harry fit alors un tour du grand Poudlard. Binns avait-il disparu ? Harry sollicita Amis, profs, animaux. Mais aucun tuyau.  
>- Alors, mini Potty ?<br>- Salut Dragonichou !

Drago Malfoy n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout quand on injuriait son nom ainsi. Mais ça plaisait à Harry. Il aimait lorsqu'il taquinait son rival. Qui lui, haïssait tout ça.  
>- Malfoy, sais-tu si tu as vu Binns, aujourd'hui ?<br>- Ah-ha ! Tu voudrais savoir !  
>- Malfoy, gros saucisson au chocolat ! dis-nous tout !<br>- Non ! Rouflak cornu !  
>- Poil au cul !<br>- Harry ! cria Ginny !  
>- Pardon, Ginny. Cornichon pourri !<br>- Clown au poisson !  
>- Troll tout tordu !<br>- Sushi farcis au paprika !

Harry haussa un sourcil. Puis rit. Ginny sourit. Malfoy fulminait.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Charmant, Malfoy !

Drog grimaça.  
>- Bisounours tout gras !<br>- D'où tu connais ça ? Gros pingouin manchot ! (humour)  
>- Cours toujours pour savoir ! Sombral transi !<br>- Consanguin ! hurla Harry, qui riait toujours.

- …  
>- Bon, d'accord. Mais j'aurai quoi ?<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Dix gallions !<br>- Non !  
>- Cinq ? Prix d'ami !<br>- Prix d'ami ?  
>- Ouais.<br>- Non.  
>- Trois ?<br>- Gratuit.  
>- UN ?<br>- NON, malfoy ! tu n'auras aucun galions !  
>- Zut, alors.<br>- Dooonc ? cria Harry.

Malfoy soupira, vaincu.  
>- Binns dort sur un bord du lac. Il avait pour souhait un jour, sans cours. Alors, voilà.<br>- J'avais raison ! aboya Ginny. Binns n'avait pas disparu !  
>- Voilà trois galions, Ginny.<p>

Malfoy ricana.  
>- Quoi, tu avais un pari ?<br>- Ouais.  
>- Aha ! tu m'as distrait. Bravo. Alors tu vas pouvoir partir d'ici. (il vit Ginny). Toi aussi, tu vas pouvoir partir.<p>

Il laissa Harry dans la cour. Ginny alla au lac. La gryffondor confirma alors l'affirmation dudit « Dragonichou ». Binns dormait, non loin du lac.

Mais, parmi vous, qui aurait cru qu'un jour, Binns pourrait dormir ?  
>Pas vous… Si ?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, forcément, ça donne des tournures de phrases un peu... Comment dire ? <strong>

**Bref, vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Si vous ne me croyez toujours pas : _Ctrl+f, rechercher"E', surligner tout_... Alors ?**

**Verdict ? Je mérite une review ? Siouplait !  
><strong>


End file.
